NWC Raw 3/10/14
Glory Road results up tomorrow 'Raw' ''(A video package plays of last night’s main event. David Falcon is shown winning the WHC. The video then cuts to Michael defeating ADR with his feet up on the ropes. Kyle Smith vs David Falcon is announced as tonights main event, with Alberto del Rio facing off against Michael Maverick in a rematch from Glory Road. The camera cuts over to the ring, where there are balloons, confetti, and a red carpet up the ramp) Segment 1: *David Falcon’s theme hits. He comes out to the ramp with the World Heavyweight Championship in his grasp. David struts down the red carpet, before entering the ring. David walks over to the balloon and rolls out of the ring. He goes over to a child in the front row of the crowd and offers it to him, before popping it. David laughs, grabs a microphone, and rolls into the ring. He pauses before he speaks, holding up the WHC to boos all over the arena. David laughs it off and begins to speak* want David Falcon to promo on his title defense, and discuss his match with Kyle tonight. Talk about your WM match if you want, but don’t go too much into it *David finishes talking and drops the mic. The crowd is still booing hard. Kyle’s theme hits as he comes down to the ramp. Kyle begins to speak* want Kyle Smith to promo on his match with David Falcon *Before Kyle finishes his promo, Alberto del Rio comes out to the ramp as well. Kyle and ADR exchange some congratulations, before Kyle walks to the back* want ADR to discuss how Michael cheated to beat him last night, and talk about how he plans to beat him once and for all tonight *ADR drops his mic and walks to the back. The camera cuts to commercial with David holding up his World Title* Match 1: Earl Cox vs Jason T want Earl Cox to promo after this match, and talk about his plans for the future, before challenging for the United States Championship *Heel Wolverine walks out* HW: If a United States Championship match is what you want, then you can earn it next week by facing Jason T again, one on one, in a number one contender match. On another note, at WrestleMania 5, there will be a 6 man MITB ladder match. We will have a qualifying match tonight to determine the first of three Raw participants. *HW walks to the back* Segment 2: *The Hunter vs Harry Kreuzer is announced as one of the qualifying matches. The camera cuts back to The Hunter backstage* want The Hunter to promo about qualifying for Money in the Bank, and talk about how he won it in the past *The Hunter starts heading to the ring as the camera cuts to commercial* Match 2: The Hunter vs Harry Kreuzer - Money in the Bank Qualifying Match Segment 3: *Michael Maverick is backstage, watching his match with ADR from Glory Road. An announcer comes up to Michael* want Michael to cut an announcer style promo on his match with ADR from Glory Road, and then discuss his match tonight Segment 4: *A vignette airs for the arrival of Austin Henderson on Raw. His Raw debut is announced for the March 9th edition of Raw. He is set to take on The Undertaker in the main event* Match 3: The Apex Predator w/ Shamrock Steve vs John Marstone want Apex Predator and Shamrock Steve to promo about their match with Riyan and Proxinator at WrestleMania Segment 5: *Phantom is announced to confront The Undertaker tonight. The camera cuts back to the ring* Match 4: Michael Maverick vs Alberto del Rio Main Event: David Falcon vs Kyle Smith - Champion vs Champion Segment 6: *Phantom’s music hits as he comes out to the ring. He grabs a microphone and begins to speak* Phantom: Last night at Glory Road, I tapped out to David. It wasn’t because I was incapable of continuing the match, it was because I didn’t want to. I’ve heard all the rumors floating around of a match between The Undertaker and I at WrestleMania. I think it’s been pretty obvious since the February 23rd Raw, when he appeared during my match and pointed up to the WrestleMania sign. But going to back to last night, I tapped out because I didn’t want to continue. I didn’t want to continue because I don’t want the World Heavyweight Championship. Let me tell you right now what I want at WrestleMania. But first, let’s watch this video together, shall we? *A video airs of all of the Undertaker’s matches and wins* Phantom: 4/0. The Undertaker is 4 and 0 at WrestleMania. That’s quite an impressive feat. He’s beaten the likes of WWE Champion CM Punk and Dragoontri! He’s won world titles at WrestleMania, and he’s ended careers at WrestleMania. But do you know what The Undertaker hasn’t done yet? Taken on someone who he knows can beat him. That’s right, I confidently believe that I can defeat The Undertaker. After all of the mysticism, all he is lights, mirrors, smoke, and of course, the production team in the back. C’mon guys, hit the lightning! *Lightning strikes in the ring* Phantom: See? The Undertaker is just really good at performing parlor tricks. But for as bright as he may be, he’s dug his own grave challenging me. He’s mad, no, he’s jealous of me. Jealous that I’ve done everything he has. I’ve won the Royal Rumble, the WSE Championship, the WSE World Heavyweight Championship. I’ve owned a stable, I’ve been in a successful tag team. And now, all of this, the NWC, it’s all mine. It’s all mine. And that’s why he’s jealous. The Undertaker didn’t know how to run a company. He took the WSE and he ran it into the ground. He had to file for bankruptcy. Why didn’t you use your magical powers to save the company back then? Oh who cares. The NWC will surely avoid that fate. Because I’m in charge. And because I’m better than The Undertaker. But, just pinning or tapping you out won’t be enough. No, I want more, much much more. That’s why, I’m laying down the challenge. Undertaker, at WrestleMania, it’ll be you, me, and a date with hell, because we’re going at it in a Last Man Standing match! *The lights dim and fog begins to emit the arena* Phantom: I don’t think I was done yet. Stop that. And just to tell you how confident I am that I will wreck you at WrestleMania and end the streak, I’m putting the ultimate stipulation at my end. If, Undertaker, you defeat me at WrestleMania, I will never step foot into a ring again. You got that right. Streak vs Career at WrestleMania. Now, get in this ring, and prove your worth. *The Undertaker’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring. He enters and stands face to face with Phantom* want The Undertaker to reply to Phantom’s promo *The show ends with Phantom and The Undertaker standing face to face in the ring*